


You Belong To Me

by AlleiraDayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Music, Sam's Internal Monologue, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: Sam and Natalie dance to their favorite song.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Natalie Murphy, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	You Belong To Me

**Author's Note:**

> For SPN Fluff Bingo 2019, this fills the square Dancing to Their Favorite Song.

Needle met vinyl as Natalie lowered the arm, and a crackle popped through the single speaker in Sam’s room. Dulcet guitar tones strummed a four-beat phrase, and Natalie turned from the record player, a soft smile she seemed to reserve for him. She crossed the space between them as the crooning baritone of Jason's voice sang. 

_I watch the sunrise on a tropic isle_

_See the pyramids along the Nile_

_Just remember darlin’, all the while_

_You belong to me_

Sam offered his hand and Natalie took it as she laughed through her nose. Their arms encircled one another, hers on his bicep, and his at the small of her back. Bodies flush, they swayed as the second verse began. 

_I see the marketplace in old Algiers_

_Send me photographs and souvenirs_

_Just remember when a dream appears_

_You belong to me_

Into the chorus, Natalie rested her head on his chest, nuzzling him not unlike a cat. That connection, so sweet and innocent, conjured memories of their first months together. Luck, serendipity, destiny, call it whatever you wanted, as far as Sam was concerned, the convergence of their paths had felt like a new lease on life. With his brother by his side, no apocalypse on the horizon, and an incredible woman in his arms, Sam breathed easy. 

_I'll be so alone without you_

_Maybe you'll be lonesome too_

Alone. Though he had his family, blood and found alike, a small yet significant part of him had always remained empty. Even with Mary answering so many questions, a relentless void remained, aching no matter how he tried to fill it. 

And then, without warning, Natalie had crashed into his life—actually, Dean had nearly hit her and her best friend Elizabeth with the car. But that singular moment had rocked his whole world to the core, rattling the very foundations of his soul. 

_Fly the ocean in a silver plane_

_See the jungle when it's wet with rain_

_Just remember 'til you’re home again_

_You belong to me_

At first, he thought helping them might help himself. Gank some vampires, a few werewolves, and call it a day. But by no fault of hers, Natalie had slipped under his skin in a way that Sam no longer thought possible. She had, without intent, carved out a space of her own in his heart. Or so he thought. It had felt that way for a few weeks. But as those weeks turned into months, Sam realized that he had it all wrong. 

_I'll be so alone without you_

_Maybe you'll be lonesome too_

_Fly the ocean in a silver plane_

_See the jungle when it's wet with rain_

_Just remember 'til you’re home again_

_You belong to me_

The chords strummed out the end of the song, and though the record stopped, Natalie remained in his embrace, head yet resting against his chest. Her arms had slipped to his waist and clung to him, wrapped around his back to where her hands grasped him. In that silent moment, her contented sigh seeped through the stillness, and Sam understood. 

She hadn’t found a new space of her own. She had filled the void that had been there, buried so deep he had forgotten it ever existed in the first place. Little compared to the terror he felt as a result of that understanding; he cared for her as he cared for Dean, for Castiel, for his entire family. What scared him most was the fact that he had yet another person on his list of loves that he could not bear to lose. 

Sam hugged Natalie tight, and she nuzzled him again as he wrapped his arms around her. Tendrils of her thick hair twirled between his fingers, and he rest his cheek atop her head to be nearer, closer if at all possible. Despite all his fears and worries and feelings of helplessness, a sense of unfamiliar calm settled deep within him, in his bones, in the very star stuff that comprised his entire existence as he held Natalie. She had a way about her. Something Sam couldn’t quite describe. She quieted his racing mind, eased his troubled soul, and soothed his aching body like little else in his life. 

As that calm sapped the tension from his shoulders, his rambling thoughts faded away to nothingness. Quiet indeed, he thought of not a single thing, and for the first time in decades, Sam just breathed. 


End file.
